The present invention relates to semiconductor packages, and more particularly, to a semiconductor package used as a multi-media card (MMC).
Illustrated in FIG. 9 is a semiconductor package miniaturized in profile and currently used as a multi-media card (MMC) as disclosed in U.S. Pat. No. 6,040,622. In the semiconductor package 1, on a front side 100 of a substrate 10 there are mounted at least one memory chip 11 and at least one passive device 12 (only one of each is illustrated in the drawing respectively), both of which are electrically connected to the substrate 10; whereas on a back side 101 of the substrate 10 there are formed a plurality of connecting terminals 102 for electrically connecting the memory chip 11 and passive device 12 to an external device. The semiconductor package 1 further includes an encapsulant 13 for encapsulating the memory chip 11, the passive device 12 and the substrate 10 in a manner that, the back side 101 and the connecting terminals 102 of the substrate 10 are exposed to outside of the encapsulant 13 to be in direct contact with the atmosphere.
Furthermore, during a molding process, the substrate 10 having the memory chip 11 and passive device 12 is clamped between an upper mold 140 and a lower mold 141 of a mold 14, as shown in FIG. 10. Prior to molding, since the portion of the substrate 10 which is arranged to be exposed to outside of the encapsulant 13 is not clamped by the mold 14, the substrate 10 is adsorbed with vacuum onto the lower mold 141 through a via 141a formed in the lower mold 141 in a manner that, the back side 101 of the substrate 10 closely abuts the lower mold 141, so as to prevent a molding resin from flashing on the back side 101 or the connecting terminals 102 of the substrate 10 during molding.
However, several drawbacks are generated in the foregoing semiconductor package 1. First, the foregoing vacuum adsorption can not be applied to a conventional mold, and a specific mold having a vacuum adsorption function used herein is more expensive than the conventional mold, thereby making complexity and costs in fabrication both increased. Furthermore, the semiconductor package 1 encapsulates relatively more electronic and semiconductor components, and accordingly generates more heat during operation than a semiconductor package merely encapsulating a single semiconductor chip; this causes a problem of how to effectively dissipate the heat for the semiconductor package 1. In addition, as more electronic and semiconductor components are encapsulated in the semiconductor package 1, electronic performance of the semiconductor package 1 may be easily affected by external electromagnetic interference (EMI) detrimentally.
A primary objective of the present invention is to provide a semiconductor package with a flash-proof device, in which a molding resin can be effectively prevented from flashing on a back side of a substrate, and heat dissipating efficiency is significantly improved, as well as electricity and reliability of the semiconductor package can be assured.
According to the above and other objectives, the semiconductor package of the invention includes: a substrate having a first side for disposing a plurality of conductive traces thereon, and a second side for forming a plurality of electrical connection terminals thereon; at least one chip attached to the first side of the substrate and electrically connected to the substrate; at least one passive device attached to the first side of the substrate and electrically connected to the substrate; a flash-proof device attached to the first side of the substrate for forming a space for receiving the chip and the passive device therein; and an encapsulant for encapsulating the chip, the passive device, the flash-proof device and the substrate in a manner that, a top side of the flash-proof device is exposed to outside of the encapsulant; wherein a height between the top side of the flash-proof device and the first side of the substrate is slightly greater than a depth of a molding cavity of a mold used for forming the encapsulant in a molding process.